tisimafandomcom-20200214-history
Runic
Runic is an archaic language that revolves around the use of hand gestures, suspected to have originated from various civilizations that existed during the dark ages. History Pre-Dark Ages The majority of Runic concepts and theories remain unfamiliar, with new information being discovered daily. While many different societies have varying opinions and beliefs as to where the arts originated and how it came to be, there is one thing that remains universal throughout all modern civilizations: It has always been present. That the only thing that stopped one from harnessing its power was their lack of understanding. It remained neglected for many years, as societies began to cater towards more practical fields of study such as literature, arithmetic and the alchemical sciences. It is widely believed that there was a dark age preceding modern history, where sorcery created conflicts that lasted centuries which lead to the eventual decline and suppression of the runic language. Any former of documentation predating the collective knowledge of the current age has been lost to history. 1000 A.D. - 1100 A.D. In the year 1023, a group of paleontologists were hired by the Commonwealth of Emeris to exploring explore the uncharted outlands of Gardina. In 1026, a package was delivered to the Magnate Assembly. The artificers and excavators of the envoy were never found, and no effort was made draft a search party. What happened to them remains unclear, but by some divine miracle one of their findings was returned to Emeris. Perhaps the most prominent concern lies in the question of the artifacts transportation, which remains unheard-of. Upon inspection, the artifact was revealed to be a type of crystalline mineral. State alchemists and scholars from across the world were employed to observe and examine the naturally clear substance, which seemed to emit a tingling sensation. By 1045, head alchemist Pierro Glorian released his famous theorem which paved the road for future developments. Perhaps the most important of his findings were in regards to a form of energy known as elan, which was thought to serve no purpose. Glorian had discovered that the mineral was able to capture this substance. Upon his final verification, research began to stagnate. While they were able to figure out the capabilities of the mineral, named after Glorian himself, alchemists were unable to put the substance to use. With no other leads, the Magnate Assembly assembled a second search party. In 1058, a party compromised of the scholars and soldiers ventured into the outlands of Gardina once more. Only this time, there was a survivor. In 1062, Laudato Sirna returned with a large tome, speaking of the ancient ruins that lie beyond the ramparts of Emeris. He died from unknown causes shortly after. The book contained a series of hieroglyphs, depicting a plethora of hand gestures. While the lettering itself could not be understood, diagrams explained the prominence of annulets as they pertained to the sign language. Furthermore, the diagrams also depicted the construction of the annulets and pointed out the various components required to craft one. 1100 A.D. - 1120 A.D. W.I.P Uses W.I.P